


[Podfic] Pomegranate

by semperfiona



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Chef Draco Malfoy, Food Critic Harry Potter, H/D Food Fair 2018, M/M, Please Do Not Use Butter as Lube, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Hogwarts, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona
Summary: Podfic of "Pomegranate" by treacle_tartlet.More than a decade after the War, Draco makes a triumphant return to the wizarding world as the successful chef/owner of Pomegranate, only to have his world thrown into disorder when Harry arrives unexpectedly in the dining room.





	[Podfic] Pomegranate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pomegranate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/112966) by [treacle_tartlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treacle_tartlet/pseuds/treacle_tartlet). 



> Thanks to treacle_tartlet for blanket permission to podfic. Thanks to my lovely wife Tammie for beta-listening.

[MP3 Download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1A6_nXw1c21gwXIOw0Q_d_FrvKZzFtS9n) | 89 MB | 1:36:37  
[M4A Download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1lkmipP_siIYnsKWSAl7wR4744WzggOzj) | 46 MB | 1:36:37

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for listening! All comments are extremely welcome either here or on [Livejournal](https://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/144463.html).
> 
> Please do not use butter as lube.


End file.
